the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order Of The Fly
The Order of the Fly is a deranged Chapter of Occultists dedicated to Beelzebub, the so-called Lord of Flies. The demonic-deity of all things pestilence & famine gifts his devoted followers with arcane powers over death, decay, rot and putrification. Oh, and Zombies. The Order of the Fly is renowned for producing all sorts of Zombies to use as slave-soldiers in their ranks. Facts: -The Order of the Fly are Occultists who tread the dark paths of Necromancy, Infernalism and the science of biological weapons. They perform strange and disturbing rituals which convert the suffering of plague victims into raw magickal might for the Chapter to harness. In this, they are hated almost universally, but such is their power that every year a few deranged souls are drawn into their fold. -The Order of the Fly is always on the lookout for new diseases, either generating new strains themselves or seeking out long-lost or obscure contagions for use in their sick experiments. -The Order is headed mostly by a cadre of occultists and scientists interested in the dark arts of biological destruction. But they protect themselves by creating willing servants out of their victims, either in the form of bloated Plague-Bearers or Zombies. These shock troops aren't awfully effective in terms of raw combat, but the diseases they carry are putrid indeed and woe betide the unfortunate assailant who defeats one of them, only to replace them shortly thereafter... -The Order of the Fly justifies its actions by citing its desire for truth and knowledge. They do not seek the destruction and ruination of others but are merely noble seekers of knowledge dabbling in the dark arts that others won't touch. They produce famine and pestilence in order to better understand both life and death, and to improve humanity's place in said balance. At least, this is often the rhetoric spouted by new recruits. -The truth of the OotF's motivations tend to be both more base and also more devious. Some are genuine Infernalists who just want to revel in their power over life and death, while others genuinely seek enlightenment about their mortal condition. More than a few have even sought a means to transcend the difference between life and death and attain a strange kind of immortality? -Naturally, the Order of the Fly has close ties to the Order of Reapers who often produce its leaders and champions. They also have close ties to the Order of Fallen, the Order of Oblivion, and a few of the more deranged members of the Order of Scions. -Leadership isn't rigidly set in this the Order but those particularly close to Beelzebub, known as the Blighted Ones, seem to serve as the priests and official shot-callers of the Chapter. They are thus named the Blighted Ones because they have chosen to carry so many of Beelzebub's diseases within their own bodies that they have grown bloated and mutagenic because of it. -The Blighted Ones often advocate for a form of reincarnation, albeit one debased and in the image of the Lord of Flies himself. By allowing themselves to be consumed by disease, they teach, they will merge with Entropy itself and parts of them will be carried through pox into following generations. Death is not the end of life, according to their philosophy, but a transformation of it. -Of course, this is not a universal teaching of the Order, although it is a popular one with their more devoted followers. -Because they exist to spread pox and disease, the Order of the Fly is the existential opposite of the House of Wisdom. So great is the enmity between these two Chapters that the House of Wisdom often fields special task forces to hunt down and root out nests of the OotF. -The Order of the Fly looks to Beelzebub, the Lord of Flies, as their founder and otherworldly benefactor. Taking Beelzebub's pest as their namesake, the Chapter fights under his banner and can call upon his demonic name to power their sickly rituals of magick and corruption. -Because of Beelzebub's patronage, areas where the OotF operates tend to suffer a constant swarm of buzzing flies. -Areas under the purview of the OotF tend to be haggard looking places, rundown and ill-kept. They often setup their bases of operation in areas where disease and foulness breeds easily, such as heavy urban areas, blighted sections of forests or (best of all) outbreaks of flaring diseases. Third world countries are where you are most likely to run into members of the Chapter, places prone to poor sanitation and little if any medical care. -Because every living thing on earth carries an instinctive fear of disease and corruption, the Order of the Fly is almost universally hated. Even other elements associated with the Reapers and Fallen often give the Blighted Ones and their followers a wide berth. And groups like the Hunting Lodges, the New World Order, and especially the Inquisition can always be trusted to show up quickly when someone reports seeing a known member of the OotF. -Because of this, the OotF chooses to operate below the radar, often pretending to be members of the Occult Underground or somesuch. A few daring members have even joined the House of Wisdom! They are infiltrators who pretend to be good doctors, helping to heal the sick, when in reality they chase after new diseases to cultivate in their Petri dishes. Such fiends are in a position to do great harm, should they choose to, but they must always be looking over their shoulders. Should any of them be discovered, they would surely be shown no mercy. -Some advocates within the Chapter claim that the Order of the Fly dates back to the Big Bang itself, to that infinitesimal moment of galactic creation. For the minute God made creation, He also made death and decay. Entropy and decay are part of the natural order of things, and it is upon such natural forces that the Order of the Fly calls upon to fuel their magicks. -Defenders of the Chapter also revel in their knowledge that their victory is inevitable. While they may be beset on multiple fronts by all manner of enemies, destruction of their physical bodies will not stop the natural force that the Chapter represents. Entropy is constant and, eventually, it will bring the entire universe to a grinding halt. Because of this, members of the OotF are always eerily optimistic about the survival of their Chapter. Even if every last one of them is wiped out, they reason, it is only a matter of time before others take their place. Disease and rot take hold of all mortal creatures, and it is from the fear of death that a few precious souls come to embrace the ways of rot that leads them into the Order's ranks. -The OotF makes extensive use of Zombies, Plague-Bearers, hapless mortals known as the Infected (infected with supernatural strains of germs which shackle their fevered minds to the Chapter's authority), Plague Knights and even some of the more virulent Bloodlines of Vampyre. References: - Category:Death Category:Magick Category:Infernal Category:Chapter Category:Order Of The Fly